


Memories

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <i>Michael, amnesia</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

Sometimes Dean remembers he has more than just the one aggravating baby brother to worry about. When he tries to remember where the others are, he has to remind himself there's only Sam.

Finding Adam settles something in Dean's chest, and there's no indication, none, that John had—that John knew about—any other children; certainly Mary only had the two. But there's still something off about a world where Dean's the oldest of three, not four, not many.


End file.
